Made of Stone
"Made of Stone" is a song from the stage musical version of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The song is lifted from the movie when the gargoyles are trying to convince Quasimodo, who is chained to the tower, to save Esmeralda who is moments away from her death. In the musical this scene occurs the night before Esmeralda is to be sentenced and instead of a short scene between the gargoyles and Quasimodo there is a song. This song shows Quasimodo at his angriest and most broken hearted. He is angry at the gargoyles as they do not understand his pain as they are made of stone and he wishes he was like them. He regrets his emotions and wishes they would go away. Lyrics German Lyrics= QUASIMODO: Nie mehr geh'ich ruas Es endet immer schlecht wenn ich rausgehe. Immer schlecht. LONI: Papperlapapp. Mein Junge, das passt gar nicht zu dir. QUASIMODO: Was wisst ihr denn von mir? was von dem Schmerz Der mir das Herz zerreißt? Ihr seid doch nur aus Stein Ihr steht da nur zur Zier Ihr werdet niemals wissen, was es heißt Aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein Nur Gerede! Du weißt nicht, was ich bin und leide Du ahnst nicht, wie ich dich beneide Dass ich bete Ich wär auch aus Stein... CHARLES: Quasimodo, im Grunde ist alles nur halb so schlimm, Du nimmst das viel zu schwer... QUASIMODO: Erspar mir deine Tricks Zwar kann dein Wort Die Wirklichkeit verdreh'n Doch was hab ich davon? Und du, du Fee des Glücks Warum lässt du mich Hoffnungsträume seh'n? Sie sind für mich nur Hohn Nichts mehr fühlen Und nichts mehr denken, wär ein Segen Nur noch als Steinfigur den Regen Runterspülen Auf die Stadt aus Stein - Nein! Zulang glaubte ich, in den Steinen Wär'n gute Geister Dich der einzige, dem ich trauen kann Ist mein Meister Er nur sagte all die Zeit: Die Welt verachtet Hässlichkeit Drum ist dein Los die Dunkelheit Ein Satz so kalt wie Stein Doch dafür wahr Kalt und Klar Ihr gabt mir Heuchelein Jetzt packt sie ein Und lasst mich allein ANTOINE: Nun gut, Quasimodo Dann sei halt allein CHARLES: Wir gehen, Quasimodo Wir machen keinen Ärger LONI: Es stimmt, Quasimodo Wir drei sind nur aus Stein WASSERSPEIER: Doch wir dachten Woraus du bist, das sei... Stärker QUASIMODO: Jetzt bin ich ganz allein Und das "Da draußen" Geht mich nichts mehr an Ich schließ die Sehnsucht ein Vergessen, was geschah Nie mehr den Tränen nah Im Grunde nicht mehr da Ganz und gar So wie aus Stein |-|English Translation= QUASIMODO Not going out. Bad things come when I leave. Always bad! LONI Nonsense. That's not my boy talking. QUASIMODO What do you know of me? What do you know of all the things I feel? You're only made of stone Who is that you see Instead of seeing what I am for real - This twisted flesh and bone? ANTOINE But Quasimodo, inside you is... QUASIMODO You're a liar! With ev'ry new excuse you try out You only make me want to cry out "Would that I were Made of stone like you..." CHARLES Quasimodo, it's obvious you... QUASIMODO You act so smart, it smarts So why has not a single word you've said Been any help at all? LONI Quasimodo! QUASIMODO And you, the Queen of Hearts The more your hopes and fancies fill my head The farther that I fall Shut my brain down! If I were senseless, I'd prefer it Another gargoyle on this turret Spitting rain down To the stones below Oh... I've wasted my faith Believing in saints of plaster But the only one worth Believing in was my master He's the one who never lied He told me it was cruel outside He told me how I had to hide His words were cold as stone But they were true Not like you... Take all the dreams you've sown Take all your lies And leave me alone! ANTOINE All right, Quasimodo We'll leave you alone CHARLES All right, Quasimodo We'll trouble you no longer LONI You're right, Quasimodo We're only made of stone GARGOYLES We just thought that you were Made of something stronger... QUASIMODO And now I'm on my own Never again to wonder what's out there Let it remain unknown And my one human eye Will evermore be dry Until the day I die As if I Were made of stone! |-|North American Version= Statues: Quasimodo, you must try to free yourself! The girl needs your help! Quasimodo: Quiet! Go away! Saint Aphrodisius: You're the only one who can save her now! Quasimodo: You know what happens when I try to help! I only make things worse! Statues: You don't believe that! Quasimodo: How do you know what I believe? What do you know of me? What do you know of all the things I feel? You're only made of stone! Who is it that you see Instead of seeing what I am for real? This twisted flesh and bone! Statue: But, Quasimodo, it wasn't your fault! Quasimodo: You're a liar! With every new excuse you try out You only make me want to cry out "Would that I were Made of stone like you!" Statues: You don't mean that! Just take some time to--'' '''Quasimodo:' You give such good advice So why has not one single word you've said Been any help at all? Statues: Quasimodo... Quasimodo: And you who sound so nice! The more your dreams and fancies fill my head The farther that I fall! Shut my brain down! If I were senseless, I'd prefer it Another gargoyle on this turret Spitting rain down To the stones below! I've wasted my faith Believing in saints of plaster But the only one worth Believing in was my master He's the one who never lied He told me it was cruel outside He told me how I had to hide His words were cold as stone But they were true Not like you Take all the dreams you've sown Take all your lies and leave me alone! Statues: All right, Quasimodo We'll leave you alone All right, Quasimodo We'll trouble you no longer You're right, Quasimodo We're only made of stone We just thought that you were Made of something stronger Quasimodo: And now I'm on my own Never again to wonder what's out there Let it remain unknown And my one human eye Will evermore be dry And until the day I die As if I Were made of stone! Trivia *The title Wie aus Stein (Made of Stone) is taken from the original book when Quasimodo mournfully asks why he wasn’t made of stone. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Musical songs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs